Dressing Shenanigans
by IReadAndWriteSometimes
Summary: Sharon and Andy are running a bit behind schedule, and Andy is making it worse. However, Sharon ain't so innocent either.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews on my previous one-shot. I was blown away by your response and also somehow comforted in the knowledge that I'm not the only one still mad as hell over what happened months ago.

There was a little, random moment involving Sharon's skirt and stockings in that fic, over which _escapewithstories_ totally flailed despite my perfectly innocent intentions. Being the good friend that I am (ha!), I let her talk me into writing this one-shot featuring Sharon's stockings _and_ legs prominently, this time with a little less innocent intentions.

As always, she's given this a proper once over, catching some of my horrible editing fails, but should you find any more, know they are mine alone. Oh, the title is totally hers though!

Have fun!

* * *

DRESSING SHENANIGANS - CHAPTER ONE

Andy stood in the doorway to their bedroom, a shoulder leaning against the frame as Sharon hurried around the room getting changed. They were meeting his daughter and son-in-law for his grandchildren's school play, but a meeting with the chief had dragged on that afternoon, and now Sharon was behind schedule while Andy had been long ready for them to get underway. He had tried telling her she looked great despite having spent a good fourteen hours in her current clothes, but she had no intention of meeting their grandkids in clothing that even figuratively reeked of the suspects that had crossed their murder room that day. She would forgo the shower and her earlier plans of doing up her hair a little, but on this she would not budge. So Andy, smartly, stopped trying to convince her otherwise.

If the clipped manner in which she untucked the blouse from her skirt wasn't enough of a sign of her annoyance with their boss, then her low muttered rant as she did so certainly was. "...and what little overtime we do manage to save on, he then eats up by keeping us in budget meetings well after we were supposed to clock out." She didn't bother undoing the buttons of her blouse, just pulled the material over her head, then stopped to look at Andy incredulously. "Honestly, those meetings alone probably cost the department hundreds of thousands of dollars."

She did not pause to hear Andy's response, but threw her blouse onto her previously discarded jacket. Although if she did, she would not get one, for Andy's attention was elsewhere. As if her rare, annoyed tantrum wasn't distracting, and amusing, enough, she was throwing one while casually undressing in front of him. Her words only faintly echoed in his mind, for he was much more focused on the lacy, beige material covering her bosom. He didn't even know that was the only thing underneath her blouse.

She proceeded to shimmy out of her skirt, revealing skin colored pantyhose that adorned her perfectly toned legs, and panties that matched the rest of her underwear, all the while continuing her unexpected tirade. Andy grinned unconsciously, thinking back to the first time she had, with his eager assistance, undressed in front of him. Sharon had been nervously excited, as was he, but not exactly shy, and her confidence only grew the longer he drooled over the new skin she exposed with every movement, not minding the few, age-induced imperfections in the least. It had been an evening that would forever be etched into his memory in vivid detail. The first time he saw all of her bare skin, the first time he traced his hands over it, the little moans and gasps he elicited when he happened to stumble upon a particularly sensitive spot, his excitement when he finally felt the shapely legs that he had until then only been allowed to admire from afar, the pure ecstasy that came over him when they wrapped around him in the throes of passion... To think that this, and so many other parts of her life, used to be so carefully guarded, veiled in the excuses of professional distance and old emotional wounds, and that he was not just privy to them now, but genuinely welcome in them, just widened the besotted smile on his face. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet.

"What?" Her rant was stopped abruptly and she braced her hands on her bare hips, eyeing Andy suspiciously, his reverie broken.

He didn't even notice that his heart rate had sped up. Only when he pushed off the doorframe at her sharp question did the blood suddenly rush to his head, making him momentarily light-headed. Not letting any of that on, however, he grinned again. "I like you all riled up," he paused, his grin morphing into a smirk, " _and_ half-naked." In fact, if he were the giggling type, he would very much giggle over her current intimidating, but barely clothed, stance.

Sharon's mouth formed a surprised 'o', and she looked down at herself, her eyebrows lifting. "Of course you do," she said, some of her earlier agitation still tainting her voice, but a smile appearing on her face nonetheless.

"And it isn't even my fault," he added, chuckling.

Sharon gave him a disgusted look. "No, it's Chief Taylor's," she told him pointedly.

Andy grimaced. That was a mood killer if he ever heard of one, but he turned it around on a joke, closing the door and stepping fully into the room. "Might have to send him a thank you note then."

Her eyebrows drew together in disbelieving amusement before a snort escaped her. "Oh, god no," she added, hiding her face in the palm of her hands.

He approached her and grabbed her wrists, gently prying them away from her face. He was done talking about Taylor, and in their bedroom of all places. "You better hurry up and change," he trailed his eyes lustfully over her barely covered form, "or we'll never make it to the school."

Her earlier rushed mood suddenly evaporated. Her wrists still in Andy's clutches, she clasped his face, leaning forward at a tantalizing pace. Her words were a hot breath against his lips as she threatened, "If we don't make it to the school on time, you can kiss seeing me in any state of undress goodbye for the foreseeable future." Her whispered threat past her lips, she closed what little gap was left between them, and kissed him.

He swallowed when she pulled back, and when he noted the devious smile on her lips, he asked, "You going to give up the skirts, too?" He'd survive just about anything, but not being denied sight of those gorgeous legs of hers.

A corner of her lip quirked upwards. "If you give me enough reason to," she pecked his mouth just to taunt him further, "then most definitely."

Message received, his hands suddenly landed on her hips and he turned her toward the closet. "Hurry up!" Nudging her into that direction, he added, exaggerating the impatience in his voice, "We don't have all day, lady!"

She laughed, intent on heeding his command, but halfway through her first step, she came to a halt instead, and slowly started pushing down her pantyhose. She smiled to herself when Andy groaned, but the rest of her movement wasn't nearly as sensuous as she wanted it to be, because she felt a painful pop along her spine as she bent down, and hearing it, Andy's groan turned into a low, rumbling chuckle. His hands found her waist, mostly because he was itching to touch her, but also because he wanted to support her as she slipped the rest of her hose off. Once she did, he pressed a kiss into her bare shoulder and mumbled soothingly, "Young at heart, my dear."

She smacked his hands away, mock offended, but pecked his cheek in thanks before finally heading to the closet. When she re-emerged, she had only put on a white camisole, while the rest of her outfit was picked out and draped over her arms. He stared at her bare legs, a hand shooting up to tug at his earlobe without even being aware of it. She walked past him to put her clothes down on the bed, smirking, and bumped into his arm on purpose, making him lose hold of his ear. Ignoring his resulting grunt, smiling suggestively, she offered, "You could help me get dressed."

"Now there's a new sort of punishment," he muttered good naturedly, but walked over to her, more than eager to get his hands on her even if to cover up her skin instead of doing the opposite.

She laughed and held out the fresh blouse that matched the blue hue of his tie. When he took it, she spread her arms out invitingly.

His eyes lingered on her chest for a few moments, and then on an exaggerated sigh of resignation, he held it open so she could slip her arm into one of the sleeves. She smiled at his antics, but he caught her little intake of breath, when, once her other arm found its sleeve, he moved to button up the blouse. On purpose, he had brushed his hands against her breasts and grinned smugly at her reaction. He smoothed down the material, and slowly started working his way up the line of buttons. When he reached the top two, he paused, hooking his index finger underneath the last closed button. "Open or closed?"

She smiled in amusement at the obvious answer clearly written on his face, but removed his hand and closed one more button in answer.

He tsked at her, shaking his head, but mumbled, "Fine."

She giggled.

"This won't do," he suddenly grumbled, reaching for the pair of black pants she had chosen for the occasion.

"What do you mean, this w-" Sharon's confused question was cut short because he turned around and went into their closet. "Andy," she raised her voice at him, exasperated, "we don't have time for this!"

She received no response, but a few seconds later he was back, triumphantly showing off a skirt, black like the pants he had deemed unfit. "Much better," he said, but only dropped the skirt on the bed, before walking over to the chest of drawers instead to Sharon. He rubbed a finger against his chin contemplatively as he opened her drawer and mumbled to himself rather than her, "Now, I just need…" He trailed off as he started digging through her things, then let out a "This!" as he produced a clean pair of stockings and turned around to show them to her.

She snorted at his self-assured expression. "I can't wear those." She waved a hand at him, her protest half-hearted. "Not without-"

Andy interrupted on a shit-eating grin. "I know," he said in a low, but excited tone, even wiggling an eyebrow at her.

"Andy, we'll be," she started, the prevailing amusement in her voice rendering her protest moot. She never finished her sentence either, for she couldn't help the giggle that burst out of her when he just ignored her and eagerly dug into her drawer again.

"Aha!" he let out victoriously, turning around, a garter set dangling between his clasped fingers.

She sighed and looked at him over a tilt of her head. "Really?" she said, already knowing she would be indulging him, even if she didn't find the garments to be too convenient ones.

"Really," he confirmed on an unconcerned shrug, looking into her drawer once more and pulling out a matching pair of panties, before walking back to her. At her eyebrow raised in intrigue, he said humorously, but chidingly, "Get your mind out of the gutter." He unfolded the stockings and draped them, along with the garter set, over his shoulder, then hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of the underwear he held, stretching it a little as if inspecting it. "You'll want to wear these _over_ the garter, won't you?"

She was used to his attention to detail, it came in very handy in their line of business, but she sometimes forgot how utterly she adored that trait of his in their private lives. She smiled softly, her playful mood somewhat subdued, and ran a hand lovingly through his hair when he reached her. "I will," she agreed.

He flashed an equally soft smile in return, but shook his head. "Watch the hair."

She instantly laughed, but released his hair.

He exchanged the panties for the garter set on his shoulder, then tucked a finger into the band of the ones she had on, and tugged on them. "Off with those."

She laughed, but did as instructed. Supporting herself against his shoulder as she did so, she lightly dug her fingers into it and said, the words more of an observation than a complaint, "You're being awfully bossy," she dropped her panties to the growing pile of discarded clothes, then finished her sentence on, "Mister."

He crouched down, wordlessly offering for her to step into the garter. When she did, he took his sweet time dragging the material up her legs. When they were eye to eye again, and his hands were placed securely at her hips, he asked, "You got a problem with that?"

Yes, as a matter of fact, most days she did, as he very well knew. Today, however, he also knew just how to distract her from further grumbling about it. He pressed his fingers into her hips, pulling her closer, then slanted his lips over hers. When on a little hum, she responded, relaxing against his hold, he pulled back and smirked. "Yeah, didn't think so."

She stepped out of his reach. "Yeah," she mock-repeated, "I think I'll be wearing something else then." With that, she hooked her thumbs into the elastic at her hips and started taking it off.

"Ah-uh," he caught her wrist, stopping her with no protest from her, "and miss out on the best part?" He put his free hand over his stocking covered shoulder and wagged his eyebrows meaningfully at her.

"Best part my-" Her sentence was cut off with a little gasp, when Andy nudged her to sit down on the bed.

When she glared at him, seeing no real intent to admonish him, he grinned, rather smug about her almost falling into his blunt vocabulary. "Now," he announced, shuffling down to his knees. "Where was I?" he asked rhetorically, grabbing one of the stockings off his shoulder with one hand, and one of her feet with the other.

The man did love her legs. He knew how to worship them, too. He bunched up the stocking, but ran his hand purposefully and slowly down her calf before ever placing the material over her toes. He liked how smooth her skin was, appreciated the effort she put into keeping it that way for his benefit only. He loved how her toes curled at his touch, and he absolutely adored looking up into her face and finding her mouth slightly agape, a look of not lust, but concentration on it, as she waited for his fingers to reach her ankle. When he did, she relaxed a little, being less sensitive there. As he finally started to pull the thin material over her foot and ankle, he smirked when that look returned to her face when his hands touched her calf again. He chuckled smugly, when he brushed his fingers against the back of her knees, and being slightly ticklish there, made her squirm a little, forcing her to support herself on splayed hands behind her. He watched her carefully as he dragged the material halfway up her thigh and ran his thumbs over the edges once it wouldn't go any farther up. She maintained eye contact, her face remaining impassive just to spite him, but he saw the way her jaw tightened ever so slightly, and the goosebumps erupting over her skin only betrayed her further. His eyebrow quirking cheekily, he repeated the process with her other leg, her responses almost identical, and once done, he wrapped his hands around her feet. "Gorgeous," he told her, placing a feather light kiss to the side of her knee.

She pressed her knees together, but smiled. Wiggling her feet free of his grasp, she said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He scoffed. "Couldn't even if I wanted to." He gave her another kiss, then ran his hands up her legs again in search of the straps that hung loosely at the sides of her thighs.

His touch was gentle, but torturous, each brush of his fingertips seemingly burning into her skin. He attached all straps to her stockings at a painstakingly sedate pace they both knew would not help them get to the school any quicker, but neither were sensible enough to worry about just then.

Once done, his hands lingered at the top of her stockings, his thumbs stroking the inside of her thighs, and he met her eyes with a teasing smile on his face. "I wouldn't mind forgoing the panties."

Outraged by even the thought she laughed, then stilled his hands to meet his look with a narrow-eyed one of her own. "Not happening. Now," she squeezed his hands, "get up."

Grumbling half-heartedly at best, he brushed his thumbs against her skin once more just to have the metaphorical last say, then got to his feet. When she heard pops not dissimilar to the one that had plagued her a few minutes ago, she laughed at him, and patting his arm patronizingly, parroted back his earlier words. "Young at heart, my dear."

His lip curled, and he mock scowled at her, but he offered her a hand to get up as well. When she did, he took a step back, all but leering at her as she lifted one, then the other leg against the side of the bed to adjust the straps at her thighs. He couldn't contain his groan when she was done and smoothed down her stockings. "You're killing me, Sharon."

She smiled coyly, then reached into his jacket to wrap a hand around his suspender. Tugging on it, she pulled herself to him. Snapping the band back against his abdomen, she lowered her voice and said, "And to think we match perfectly like this…"

For a moment, his eyes widened. Then, exaggerating another groan by tilting his head back, he repeated, "Seriously, killing me!"

She laughed, tugging at his suspenders once more just for good measure, before grabbing her panties off him. When she slipped them on, she quickly checked on her garter straps, then turned towards the bed, and asked, "Now, where's my skirt?"

His hand wrapped around her wrist before she could do more than curl her fingers underneath it. When she relented and wiggled her fingers in a 'by all means' gesture, he smiled, stepping around her to pick it up. He crouched down slightly, allowing her to step in, then took his time pulling it up just like he did with her garter belt. Once securely around her hips, he didn't let her step away, but slipped a hand into the open zipper at her side. He grabbed the covered flesh possessively, but this time it was her turn to wrap a hand around his wrist.

Pointedly, she stepped back until his hand slipped away. "Enough play," she said, quickly pulling the zipper up, then turning on her heel and heading to the bathroom to check on her hair and makeup.

He wasn't too discouraged, but grabbed the shoes she'd discarded at the foot of the bed and with an added spring to his step, followed her into the bathroom. He found her reapplying her lipstick. She was most likely going to kill him when he ruined it again, but he decided he would most definitely do so before they left the condo.

The thought must have been noticeable on his face, because Sharon paused and glared at him warningly through the mirror. "Don't even think about it. We'll just be late."

He lifted his hands defensively, looking ridiculous with one of her heels hanging off each thumb and making her suppress a laugh. "I wouldn't dream of it," he lied.

She hummed sarcastically, shooting him another glare before returning to her lipstick.

Andy remained in the doorway, his eyes lingering on her behind whenever she leaned forward in the mirror. He realized something as he did so. Tilting his head at her, or rather her blouse, he shared the thought with her. "I'll have to properly tuck that in, you know."

On a laugh, she said, "Of course you will." Her tone indicated he would be doing no such thing.

He merely shrugged, confident that he would indeed.

With a quiet smack of her lips and a final, delicate dab of her ring finger against the corner of her mouth, Sharon was done with her makeup. She walked toward Andy, intent on grabbing the heels that still hung off his hands, but he expertly escaped her reach, stepping back into the bedroom. "Mine," he said, clutching her footwear protectively against his chest.

A laugh bubbled out of her. "Oh, I really hope not."

"Ha-ha," he let out mockingly. "Come on," he waved a heel at the bed, "let me put them on."

At his poorly worded sentence, she only laughed a little more, but heeded his request and sat down on the bed. He went down on one knee and grabbed her wiggling feet, teasing her slightly ticklish soles before slipping on each heel. He again lingered on her calves a little before getting up and offering her a hand. "I'm not done yet," he informed her as he pulled her up.

"Really?" she asked, amused.

"Really," he confirmed, then before she could react, he tucked his fingers into the waistline of her skirt, and pulled her closer.

"Ah!" she let out, bracing herself against his arms. She laughed, remembering his observation back in the bathroom, then relented. "Tuck me in," she said, lifting her arms off her sides to give him more access.

He grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

With rather meticulous care, he tucked her blouse in, then quite proudly flicked a hand at her, announcing, "There, perfect."

She adjusted her skirt a little, then smoothed it down her legs. Eyeing the clock, she smiled, relieved. "We'll make it on time, too."

Andy picked up the thin blazer she had opted for and opened it for her to shrug into. "We will," he agreed as she put it on. "And you look great," he added, pecking her on the lips quickly.

She wrapped a hand around his tie, giving him an appreciative once over. "As do you," she decided. His instant smile had her tug on his tie and lean up to kiss his cheek.

His smile only widened, but he checked his watch and tapped a finger over it. "We better get going."

She hummed in agreement, but lifted a hand to his face, using the pad of her thumb to rub off the lipstick smear she left on his cheek. There was something utterly magnetic about him just then, or perhaps she was still tingling from his earlier teasing attentions, but she found herself saying 'In a minute,' before palming his cheek and pressing her lips against his.

Late or not, Andy wasn't about to pass up on the opportunity. He wormed his arms underneath her blazer and locked his hands at her lower back, pulling her snug against him. He responded to her kiss hungrily and she let out a soft moan when his tongue passed the threshold of her lips. A low sound escaped him as well when her fingers tangled into his hair, and he forgot all about the fact that they were in a rush to get to his grandsons' school.

When his hands slipped lower, cupping her buttocks, she came to her senses a little, but only feebly pushed a hand against his chest, giving Andy room to ignore her. Only when they parted for air, panting slightly against each other, did she manage to whisper, "We have to go."

He wanted to say they could call it off, but he was excited about seeing his daughter and her two little boys. On a groan, he met her forehead with his, and reluctantly agreed. "We really do."

She lifted her head a little and kissed the corner of his mouth. "We'll continue when we get back."

He doubted they would, because those two kids could exhaust even people half their age, and they would probably just tumble into bed already half asleep once they returned home. Adding a bit of pressure against her behind, he held her closer, tucking his face into her neck for a moment longer. The evening would be all the more torturous knowing exactly what she was wearing the whole time. He breathed her in, then on a heavy exhale finally mumbled, "Yeah." Thinking back to their earlier topic of conversation, he realized who robbed them of these few delicious moments, and he pulled back to grumble, "I'm gonna kill Taylor."

Sharon instantly dissolved into giggles, her head falling to his chest as her shoulders shook.

He continued in his grumbling tone. "You laugh, but," he paused, knowing if his silence dragged on long enough she'd lift her head to look at him, and when she did, he pinned her with a smoldering look.

She laughed a little more, albeit not disagreeing, but sobered to brush her fingers against his lips. In a thin, apologetic tone, she said, "I got lipstick all over you."

He grinned, proudly eyeing the ruined lipstick on her lips. "Yes," he nodded, "yes, you did."

Her hand flew up to her mouth, understanding where his amusement was coming from. She rolled her eyes at him, no longer bothering cleaning the smudges on his lips, and walked into the bathroom again. "This is your fault," she informed him on the way.

Andy turned to follow. Clearing his throat, he said, "I believe _you_ kissed _me_."

She merely narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head threateningly. Although he was technically right, she held him accountable for being so irresistible.

He laughed, and reached around her at the sink for a tissue. "I can't wait to tell Nicole why we're late," he said, wiping the smears off his mouth.

She scoffed, quickly reapplying her lipstick. "As if you would ever dare." Turning around, most definitely ready to leave now, she added, "Besides, we're not late yet."

Not letting Andy throw away his tissue, or really check his appearance one more time, she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him into the hallway and out of the condo.

They cut it close in the end, so close in fact, that Nicole and Dean weren't even able to inquire about their almost lateness because the play started.

Nicole, however, got her answer when her father tilted his head to whisper something into Sharon's ear. Whatever he said made Sharon shift in her seat, but what really drew Nicole's attention was the mussed up hair at the back of her father's head. Laughing quietly to herself, she wrapped her arms around Dean's arm and rested her head against it, earning herself a surprised, but pleased little smile from him, before returning her focus to their two boys appearing on stage.

She could only hope her married life remained as passionate as Sharon and her father's when she was their age.

THE END

* * *

Please, don't forget to tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Surpriiise! Turns out this isn't the one-shot I thought it'd be. _MSUgirl2007_ asked if there was a chance to see what happened after the play, and well, I was kinda curious myself, so it eventually led to this. XD

A more special shout out than usual to my partner in crime, _escapewithstories_. I am stepping out of my comfort zone here, for the first time ever not fading to black once things started heating up between our favorite couple, so she had her hands full with me and some of my freakouts as I wrote this, but as patiently as ever, she held my hand when needed and smacked me over the head when that was needed, too. Of course, she also gave this a thorough proofread, but should you find any mistakes, know they are mine.

If you're not a fan of M rated stories, I do apologize, but there is still plenty of fluff, so if you give reading this a shot anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank everybody for their kind words on my previous chapter. You're the best.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

DRESSING SHENANIGANS - CHAPTER TWO

It wasn't that late when Sharon and Andy returned home that evening. The boys had not, as anticipated, hogged their attention after the play the entire rest of their evening, but in combination with their long workday, it still left them exhausted and glad to finally be home again.

The moment she stepped into the condo, Sharon kicked off her heels and let out an audible sigh of relief when her soles fully connected with the floor. Andy trailed in behind her, closing the door. When he placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his fingers into them just the right way, Sharon moaned.

Chuckling at the unexpected sound, he peered over her shoulder to catch her eye, and offered, "Shower?"

She nearly groaned at the prospect of a shower, not because she was welcoming the relaxation that always came with it, but because for once she felt like nothing sans her bed, or perhaps the way Andy's hands kept kneading her shoulders, might offer a release for the pent up exhaustion in her bones and muscles.

Her reticence must have been more obvious than she thought, for Andy added, coaxingly, "We've got the place to ourselves, I can give you a hand."

She rolled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him, suppressing a smile, but he instantly took a step backwards, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. "No funny business, I promise." A bit begrudgingly, he admitted, "I'm bone tired myself."

She turned around and grabbed one of his raised hands. As she slipped her fingers between his, she rose to the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek quickly. "Shower it is then," she decided, then pulled on his hand and led him down the hall to the bathroom.

Once inside, by the time Andy could just close the door and barely even start tugging his tie loose, Sharon had shedded her blazer and hung it up on the door leading to the bedroom.

"Ah-uh!" Andy raised his voice a little and wrapped his arms around her to grab her wrists when she started working on the buttons of her blouse. "I said I'd give you a hand."

Even as she released the buttons, Sharon turned around slowly to roll her eyes at him.

Unconcerned, he shrugged and flashed her a grin, confident that would be enough to persuade her.

She heaved an exaggerated sigh, so much for being bone tired, then twirled her finger around in a 'Fine, go ahead' motion.

She couldn't contain her smile when Andy's grin widened and he pecked her lips excitedly before starting to work open her blouse.

"Tonight was nice," she said conversationally.

"It was." Andy smiled but was too focused on, or rather distracted, by the task at hand to contribute more to her observation.

Sharon indulged him, not that she had much choice when he got silly like this, but true to his word, no funny business occurred. If his hands happened to linger a little longer than necessary on her exposed shoulders and arms as he slipped the material off of them, well, then she had no right to complain. Not when, just as he tossed it in the general direction of the hamper, she caught the end of his tie with the sudden urge to return the favor.

A half-smile played at his lips when she ran the hand up his tie to find the knot he failed to fully loosen, and when he looked at her and she met his gaze with a coy smile, he smirked, a low, knowing, "Hmm," escaping him.

She briefly narrowed her eyes at his smugness, but took the liberty of finally undoing the knot and slowly pulling the tie from around his collar anyway. She draped it over her shoulder, then slipped her hands into his jacket, helping him shrug it off.

"Stay there," she instructed, walking to the door that led into their bedroom to hang up both the jacket and the tie on the doorknob.

Andy chuckled, observing her movement curiously. "Is this payback for earlier?"

Turning around to face him again, she shrugged a single shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at him. Her response started on a teasing hum. "Maybe."

"You do realize," he didn't protest when she stepped in front of him again and started unfastening his shirt buttons, "I was _dressing_ you?"

Her eyebrow bobbed up and down once more, and on another hum, all the while continuing to work her way down the buttons, she nearly sing-songed, "Well aware."

"I thought we agreed to," he hissed a little when she untucked both his dress- and undershirt, and slipped her cool fingers underneath to tickle his sides, "no funny business?" She pursed her lips at his squirming, and in answer, ran her fingers across his sides once more. "Hey!" Andy clasped her wrists. "If this is how you wanna play it…" he warned, then lightly yanked on her arms, pulling her straight into him.

Finally, her coy mask faltered, and she laughed, happily wrapping her arms around him. When she just as quickly pressed her cheek into his chest and relaxed, he returned the embrace by folding his hands loosely at her lower back, and finally elaborated on their earlier topic.

"You think the boys would be up for seeing Emily if she ever drops by LA with her company?"

The school production they went to see wasn't a ballet, but the couple of dance numbers it did have, their teacher had wisely assigned to the boys, and although part of Andy would have preferred them to be more into activities he understood better like baseball or football, there was no denying that they were genuinely enjoying this, so the bigger part of him longed to contribute to that enthusiasm.

Sharon looked up, propping her chin on his sternum. "Yes," she said, and he dipped his head to kiss the tip of her nose at the smile that appeared on her face, "and I'm sure Emily would love to help us snag a couple of tickets for Dean and Nicole, too."

"Sounds like a plan then."

"Mhm," Sharon agreed, then stepped out of his lax hold. "Come on now," she finally pushed the dress shirt off him, and helped him out of his undershirt, "I still need a hand with that shower."

He chuckled, disposing of his clothes in the hamper for her. "My turn then," he decided, helping her out of her camisole.

An indulgent smile flitted across her features as she watched him just drop it on the floor, then mischief seeped into it. "May I at least do this?" Not waiting for his response, or for him to even try to comprehend her question, she tugged the zipper of her skirt down and let it pool around her feet.

"Yes," Andy nodded enthusiastically, grinning goofily, "yes, you may. This though," he curled his finger around her garter strap, " _I_ can handle." With his other hand at her hip, he nudged her in the direction of the bathtub.

"Behave." Her threat fell flat when the backs of her knees hit the cool side of the tub and she lost her balance. Thankfully, Andy caught her hands and kept her on her feet before she could so much as worry about toppling over the tub, but did have a good laugh over her clumsiness. Her glaring him down, unamused, as she finally delicately sat down atop her hands on the edge of the tub, only made him chuckle some more.

"Sure," his quickly mumbled response shook a little, and the unconvincing words were only further highlighted by his crouching down in front of her and finding purchase on her stocking covered knees.

The contact instantly reminded Sharon of his delicious attentions earlier in the day, and she nearly blushed when the goosebumps that erupted over the flesh of her bare thighs betrayed her thoughts.

"I didn't think this through," Andy suddenly muttered, a frown drawing his brow together.

"Huh?" she asked distractedly.

He straightened, and offered her a hand. "Get back up," he instructed, flicking the hand at her. When she remained perched on the tub in protest of his commanding tone, he leaned down to slide a hand along her side and to her hip. There he carefully hooked his thumb into the fabric of her panties and pulled at it before letting it snap back against her garter belt. "These gotta go first."

On a laugh, she finally stood, holding on to his shoulder as he slid her underwear down her legs. "How ever did you make it to Lieutenant, I wonder."

From his almost kneeling position, he looked up at her, surprisingly cocky rather than offended. "It helped not having a pair of legs like these around," his fingers briefly danced across her calves, "to distract me."

"Smooth talker," she admonished, even as she laughed and ran a hand gently through his hair.

He just flashed her a toothy grin, and helped her step out of the undergarment. Once the panties landed on her previously discarded skirt, he traced his hands the remaining distance up her legs, leaving a new set of stocking concealed goosebumps in their wake, and stopped when they finally reached the clasps of her belt.

She inhaled a sharp breath when a fluttering caress of his thumbs teased the sensitive inside of her thighs, making her quite literally weak in the knees and forcing her to sit back down on the tub's edge. A startled half yelp, half moan escaped her when her bare backside made contact with the cool enameled porcelain, but he gave her no chance to adjust to the feeling, for as cold as that material was, what suddenly captured her attention was the way his hands all but burned into her skin on the opposite side as he unclipped the garter strap from her stockings. Andy knew perfectly well what effect he was having on her, too, for his scalding touch was matched by an equally smoldering look, and it was then that Sharon forgot all about her earlier exhaustion and decided it was time for funny business after all.

On a near frustrated moan, because damn him for being so irresistible, she clasped his cheeks, and leaning down, all but forced his face up to hers.

Not even the uncomfortable reminder of his age as he felt faint pops along his spine delayed Andy's instant reaction. He clutched the edge of the tub, straightening, and eagerly responded to her demanding kiss. When she nipped at his lower lip, he pulled away just before she could soothe it with her tongue, and chuckled at the resulting look of indignation on her face. He fought her insistent try to pull him back to her, and asked challengingly, "Behave?"

One of her hands released his cheek and landed on his shoulder, shoving at it half-heartedly at best. "Then get your hands off of me."

"Like this?" he asked on a smirk, slipping a hand behind her back and flicking the clasp of her bra open.

Even as she pursed her lips, they still curved into a smile. "You're being very cheeky tonight."

"Do you mind?" he asked, deliberately letting his fingers brush against the side of her exposed breast as he retracted his hand and stood up to his full height.

"I should," she said quite honestly, reaching for his belt buckle and getting to her own feet, "but…" she trailed off by pressing her lips to his again.

A little laugh rumbled in his throat, but this time the kiss wasn't bruising, but so slow and sensuous that his amusement was quickly replaced by a matching need for the contact. Wanting to savor the moment, he anchored her to him by slipping his fingers into her hair and responding in kind. She sought just as much closeness and tucked her fingers into the waistline of his pants, pulling herself flush against him.

Even as arousing excitement shot through him, it was the wave of emotion that washed over him that left him feeling lightheaded. He would never get enough of her, and his heart constricted in the most delectable of ways, knowing that her own, not just primal, desire for him had no bounds either. He had no words for how she made him feel in moments like these or really any other moment that she so much as spared him a glance. Still, he managed to pry his lips away from hers, both their breathing labored, and quite randomly tell her, "You are so precious."

Perhaps it was the words alone, or the thick, infatuated whisper he said them in, or the vulnerable, open, honest gaze he swept over her, or the tender caress of his thumb across her cheek, or perhaps a combination of the four that instantly choked her up, but her breath got caught in her throat, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, melting into him even more, unable to form a reply.

This was the man who, simply put, cherished her. He did so in all possible ways, even when he purposefully infuriated her, or genuinely supported her. Be it by making her laugh, or by teasing her into near insanity. Or just like now, by merely telling her random, even cheesy, words like these. For a man whose mouth got him into hot waters on a nearly daily basis, he also knew how and when to say the most perfect of things. Perhaps he didn't _exactly_ know, because the smugness that usually followed his being very sure of himself almost always lacked in such instances, but he definitely had a knack for nearly overwhelming her with love when she least expected it. She was still to truly fathom her luck, because that's precisely what she considered her current situation to be; nothing short of lucky. She wasn't looking for him. It certainly took her a felt eternity to finally see him, but once she did, even as her brain continued to caution her, made them move forward with the brakes on, there was no denying that she wanted him. Her life was already happy and fulfilling enough, she didn't need the messiness that inevitably followed romantic relationships, but this grew into one mess that made her heart nearly burst with joy, and she could no longer, and didn't want to, imagine a life without it.

At the risk of giving him a big head after all, she mumbled, "And you're perfect."

He chuckled. "You and I both know that's not true, but," his hands slid down her shoulder blades to her lower back and he dropped a kiss into her hair, "thank you."

Ungluing herself from his inviting warmth, she loosened her arms from around him, and took half a step back to smile at him. She wasn't trying to change the topic, but asked, "Are we taking this shower or not?"

He laughed. "I believe it was you who got us off track."

Yes, even when she wanted to smack his smartass self, she felt loved, so she bit back a retort, and started undoing his belt. "Well, then let me get us back on it."

With that, they succeeded in finishing undressing, but not without Sharon having to slap Andy's hands away when he wanted to help with her stockings, and laughing merrily at his resulting grumbling. With their earlier increased heart rates back under control again, they managed to shower with minimal distractions, knowing better than to get up to anything untoward in as dangerous a space as their slippery shower. Once dry and dressed for bed, Sharon ushered Andy ahead of her to the bedroom while she finished picking up their haphazardly discarded clothes and placing them into the hamper. Her earlier tiredness finally resurfacing again as well, she forewent her usual more elaborate nightly routine, and followed Andy mere minutes later.

She wanted to both burst out laughing and melt at the sight that met her. As eager as he was to wait up on her, she found him snoring away quietly, facing her side of the bed. The way his head was angled over a bent arm told her he had been propped up on an elbow before sleep bested him. She slipped under the sheets and made sure he was properly tucked in before relaxing into the mattress herself. The relief that spread across her spine was enough to immediately force her eyes closed, and she only managed to kiss Andy's awkwardly placed elbow before finally succumbing to sleep as well.

A second later, or at least that was what it felt like, she woke up to her back practically burning up with heat. She wiggled carefully out from underneath Andy's arm that had gotten draped over her at some point during the night and turned her immediate surroundings into a furnace, and had to suppress a chuckle at Andy's half groan, half grunt when his forehead lost the comfortable support of the back of her neck and he was left to tuck his face into the side of her pillow.

She squinted her eyes open, wary of getting blinded by the morning sun, but a quick inspecting glance at the windows revealed it was quite literally the crack of dawn. Realizing that she felt rather rested despite the early hour, she wanted to groan herself because, of course, on the rare day she could sleep in because for once both she and Andy had a guaranteed day off work, she would be wide awake already. Successfully suppressing that urge, she rolled over onto her side to face Andy, mindful of waking him up, and propped her head on an elbow, much like he had the previous evening before falling asleep on her.

Her slight aggravation over being up this early quickly vanished at the sight of him. She didn't get many opportunities to just watch him sleep. Usually, if she woke up before him, she liked to get a headstart on getting ready for work so that once Rusty and Andy were awake, too, neither would have to rush through their morning routine. It was only on very few occasions that she allowed herself moments like these.

That under Andy's rough, often scowling, exterior lay a big-hearted, sensitive and kind man, wasn't a secret to Sharon. However, ironically, those traits came to surface for all world to see only when none of the world was close to even take a peek. He allowed _her_ to see it. In the beginning, when they were nothing more than friends, it was most likely unintentional. Neither one even realized more was being revealed than they would have liked, much less read hidden agendas into it, but later on, there was no denying that Andy had given it a purpose. He wanted to gain her attention, and once he did… Well… They found themselves here, where she'd gotten to know him so well it was nigh impossible for him to hide anything from her. His family, and perhaps on rare occasions the team, was privy to this side of him as well, but none of them got to see him quite this exposed. Even for Sharon these moments were few and far between. Almost always, there were distractions—suspects to chase down, his partner to quibble with, her to impress despite being long past that stage in their relationship. When his guard was fully down, like just then as he slept blissfully unaware of possible prying eyes, she was truly allowed to see the purest form of him, and she would be crazy to pass up on the opportunity to marvel at it when it so conveniently presented itself.

Marvelling, however, as it turned out involved much more than watching him. It was lamenting on all the little moments that chipped away at her own false exterior and smiling at the way each one of them, bit by bit, stole her heart. It involved a need to somehow connect to the tranquility he exuded, and following his relaxed, soothing rhythm of breathing was nowhere near enough to sate that need. It was as if gravity itself decided to concentrate around him and pull her to him, and before even realizing what she was doing, her head was tilted down and her lips were on the only exposed part of his face, his slightly stubbled cheek.

He finally stirred, taking a deep breath from the pillow she knew smelled like her. He lifted his head only enough to lay it on top of it, then tucked his face into Sharon's chest instead.

As unconsciously as she had kissed him, she slipped her free hand into his hair, and dipped her head to take in his scent in turn. When she pressed her lips into his hair, he moaned sleepily, and grumbled, "Sleep, woman."

Those being about the last words she expected him to say, an abrupt giggle burst out of her. She let the weight of her head rest against the top of his. "I can't." Her voice was thin and apologetic, but her fingers lightly scratched against his scalp.

He grunted this time, but offered no more of an answer beside a kiss to her breastbone.

That in combination with the continued silence and the again comforting warmth he provided, slowly lulled her into renewed sleepiness and she considered dropping her head next to his to give sleep another try.

When she moved, however, intent on doing exactly that, Andy followed and a hand reached for her hip, keeping her in place. The second kiss against her sternum, quickly followed by another, and then another as he started on an upward path over her exposed skin, roused her again, and she sighed, arching her neck invitingly, when his lips finally landed there. Ending his journey with a lingering kiss just below her ear, he then lifted his head and flashed her a still sleepy smile. "Good morning then."

Her own lips quirking into a smile, she leaned in and kissed him properly.

In response, he got rid of the covers between them, then returned his hand to her hip to bunch up the silky material of her nightgown. Once it made contact with her smooth skin, he grabbed the flesh near bruisingly, before adding equal insistence to the kiss and urging her to roll onto her back. He teased her bottom lip with a lick of his tongue before releasing her hip to find purchase on the mattress next to it, then pulled away to wiggle his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She giggled, then clasped his cheeks. "I thought you told me," she couldn't resist brushing their lips together once more, "to go back to sleep."

He dipped his head, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers. "In a minute," he mumbled, then closed the remaining distance between them.

A throaty laugh escaped her, and instead of returning the kiss, she gently pushed his head away. Her tone was light and thinned by its high-pitch. "I really hope not."

He glared at her, and whether his disgruntlement was over her interrupting him or over her little jab, she couldn't tell, because he clasped her wrists, pinned them to either side of her head, and on a determined huff, angled his mouth over hers again.

She melted into the mattress even as she laughed again, so Andy released her hands and smiled when they instantly slipped into his hair with no intention of pushing him away a second time.

A mere dance of their tongues wasn't nearly enough contact for either one of them. Andy's hand slid back down to her already exposed hip, whereas she dragged hers down his back. Her fingers dug into his backside as she hooked her thumb into the waistline of his pajama bottoms, and when Andy groaned at the way she tugged at the elastic before letting it snap back against him, she slipped both hands into his T-shirt, clutching at the muscles of his back to pull him closer.

When she moved a leg, in only half a success of hooking it around the back of his knee, he heeded her unvoiced request and moved to settle in between her legs. Her little appreciative moan prompted him to rest just a little more of his weight against her, and when she let out another mewling sound, with a private smile he turned his attention on trailing a path of kisses down the arch of her neck, intent on eliciting more just like it.

His plan was temporarily derailed when she took two fistfuls of his T-shirt and drew it up his back to pull it off of him. After wiggling his head and arms out of it, she unceremoniously flung the material somewhere to her right, and he nearly growled in pleasure, when her hands returned to his now bare back, as seeking and demanding as the kiss she captured his lips in. She sent a burning desire down his spine that encompassed so much more than just the need for eventual sexual relief. It meant entering a moment where nothing but _them_ mattered, where their bodies could only hope to become as bared and connected as their souls already long were. But that wouldn't stop them from trying. When he finally did get his hands on her intoxicating, smooth and naked skin, it would be to come as close as possible to quite literally melting into her. Only then it would be to also take in the taste of her, to get drunk on her when his tong-

"Andy?" Her hands stilled and her head fell back to her pillow, when instead of responding, he got lost in his desirous thoughts.

Her curious, more amused than concerned voice snapped him back to the moment and prompted him back into action. He bucked his hips into her, then in a silent, 'It's nothing,' kissed the tip of her nose, before finally returning to his earlier intentions.

Her fingers twitched against the muscles along his spine as he reached the hollow of her shoulder and dipped his tongue in. When he sank his teeth gently into her collarbone, her hands fell down limply to her sides and she half moaned, half sighed again. He soothed the nip with a swipe of his tongue, then went further down, a hand wrapping around her ribcage and his thumb grazing the underside of her clothed breast. Pressing his hand further into her flesh, his mouth latched onto it as well, not minding the silk that was in the way in the least.

The breathless whisper of his name in response and the desperate manner in which she grasped at his shoulder blade, sent an excited shiver all the way down to his groin, and just as surely sent his blood rushing in the same direction. Enough blood remained in his brain, however, to lift his head, purposefully leaving his hand to cup her breast and brush his thumb over its hardened peak, before asking innocently, "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but reached for his face to pull it back down to hers. "Shut-"

He cut off her intended command by giving her nipple a gentle, but firm twist, drawing a both surprised and overwhelmed gasp from her. Her hand instantly flew up to his, lest he repeat the electrifying motion, but he merely leaned down to kiss her still open mouth, and soothed the sting with a gentle rub of his thumb, before slowly sitting up on his haunches.

"You're overdressed," he informed her, but instead of doing something about the discovered predicament, he placed his hands atop her knees, and at an agonizingly slow pace, ran his fingers down her shins until he reached her ankles. He met her eyes then, keeping his touch feather light against the inside of her ankles, and when he caught her holding her breath, on a slight smirk, he hooked his fingers around the joints, then trailed them up the toned muscles of her calves. When he reached her knees, she finally inhaled again, momentarily drawing his attention to the rise of her flushed chest, before he encouraged her to bend one of her legs. The moment she obliged, he placed a kiss just short of the inside of her thigh, and anticipating the way her leg would instantly fall to the side he tightened his hold and kept it in place. The fingers of his other hand, thrummed along the inside of her other knee, deliberately tickling her. When on a jerk, she tried bending that leg as well, he chuckled, but did not let her, and instead placed another, symmetrical, but slightly firmer, kiss to that thigh.

"Didn't you," Sharon's tone was playful, but very nearly breathless, and she only half-heartedly tried to free her trapped legs again, "play enough yesterday?"

This earned her an open-mouthed kiss to her thigh, before he gathered the sensitive flesh briefly between his teeth. His answer followed on an offended growl. "That you even have to ask..."

She chuckled, even though his words were far from an exaggeration. Ignoring the torturous excitement provided by his mouth and stubble between her thighs, she gently bumped her knee into his temple, causing him to look up at her. She husked, her eyebrow lifted pointedly, "I'm overdressed."

He sat back up, and with a longing look that verged on disagreeing with her, ran his hands along her legs. A single flick of his finger against the edge of her nightgown would have been enough to expose her underwear, but he splayed both his palms underneath her thighs and guided them up until he could slip them beneath her nightdress.

Eagerly, Sharon lifted her hips to allow him to push the material past her waist. Instead of helping her the rest of the way up, Andy's attention fell to the revealed skin of her midriff and his hands paused at her hips instead. He ghosted his thumbs across her pelvis, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her, and that in combination with the way he licked his lips, no doubt something deliciously excruciating going through his mind, added to the familiar throb building at her core.

She wiggled to encourage him to do _something_ , not just _stare_ , and thankfully he didn't need telling twice before he shuffled down the bed and his lips landed just below her bellybutton. The touch instantly drew a sigh from her. With soft kisses and licks he traced the waistline of her panties, his warm breaths along the way practically setting her skin ablaze, and when he nipped at her sensitive flesh at the juncture of her hip and leg, she pushed herself up, seeking more. Happy to oblige, he paid equal attention to her other side, but when she reached into his hair, needing him elsewhere, he stopped, and instead took hold of her hand. Even in her slightly dazed state, she realized what he wanted, and accepted his help to sit up a little until he could finally relieve her of her nightgown. With as little finesse as she had earlier, he disposed of it somewhere in the direction of his T-shirt, and with a kiss nudged her back into the mattress.

He took a moment then to take her in, and if there was a little glee in the way he looked at her, Sharon couldn't fault him for it, because yes, she was slightly out of breath, her cheeks and chest flushed in a rosy hue and her nipples taut, all because of him. When he traced a fingernail down her sternum and between her breasts, he caused another ripple of goosebumps to form.

"You're gorgeous," he said with an admiration and honesty, that if possible, only stole what little breath she had left. She could have been the ugliest creature on the planet, and she still would not have been able to doubt his conviction of the words.

She raised a hand up to his cheek, her smile matching the softness of her caress. Delaying her response, she quietly trailed her hand down to his shoulder, then raked her fingernails through his chest hair. He watched curiously, until she fluttered her fingers teasingly against his stomach. "You're not too bad yourself," she decided.

His sharp intake of breath as he sucked in his stomach, widened her smile, and her other hand quickly slipped back into his hair to pull him in for another kiss. "Not bad at all," she added, reassuringly.

He had no insecurities, sans perhaps slight vanity, that warranted a need for reassurances like these, but whenever she did offer them, his heart swelled with a renewed rush of affection for her. Her absolute acceptance of him went beyond the physical, he knew, but in that moment that was the only way he knew how to repay her, so with a couple of parting pecks to her lips, his mouth went downward, his goal her pleasure and her pleasure alone.

An urgency that yet remained unhurried entered his touch. Where his fingers had barely ghosted her skin earlier, they now almost burned into it. She watched with bated breath as he inched closer to her chest, and when his fingers suddenly, almost bruisingly, kneaded into one of her mounds just as his lips wrapped around its sensitive nub, her head sank back into her pillow and she whimpered. She clutched the sheets, when his free hand grabbed her other breast, but before he could trap that nipple between his fingers, she quickly reached for his hand, urging him to just squeeze. The welcome pressure was well-timed with a practiced flick of his tongue on the other side, and she could feel a rush of desire pooling between her legs. On instinct, she raised her hips, hoping to find at least some release to the exquisite tension, but Andy expertly avoided the contact, and instead tangled their fingers, to move her hand out of the way and to wrap his lips around her until then neglected nipple.

It was both too much and not enough. Her hand found his head, and she simultaneously pushed him further into her chest as well as further down away from it. Andy lifted his head, but not before stroking her peak with the tip of his tongue just once more, and smirked at the thin sheet of sweat that had formed on her heaving chest.

She had no patience for his gloating, and more insistently, and definitely more decidedly, pushed his head down. He obeyed instantly, but even as he kissed his way down to her pantyline, he let his digits dance across the side of her breasts in one final teasing stunt. The way she squirmed prompted him to finally clutch her sides, before hooking his fingers into her underwear. He took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent and finally started dragging the material down. Purposefully ignoring the place she wanted him the most, he nuzzled the crease of her hip, then took his time gliding his hands and her panties down her legs. By the time he slid them past her ankles, and haphazardly threw them out of the way, he found himself on his knees at the edge of their bed, and she was a panting mess, impatient for more.

In an almost predatory manner he crawled up the bed again, then lifted her leg to place a wet kiss behind her knee. Again her leg immediately fell to the side, but as inviting as the sight was, Andy continued to make her squirm by keeping his attention where it was for several more moments. As he slowly, _finally_ , kissed his way closer to her sex, she draped her leg over his shoulder, her foot urging him to touch her where she desperately needed him to. When his lips at long last brushed against her outer lips both her legs spread wide open again, and she rolled her hips, that one brief contact nowhere close to being enough. Her heady scent broke Andy's resolve to torment her longer, so soon enough he parted her folds with a strong lick of his tongue, and groaned at the taste of her.

Her drawn out "Oh" had him shallowly slide his tongue in a few more times, before giving her a long rough swipe and pulling back altogether to climb up her body to meet her face.

She was about to complain with an irate "Andy" when he replaced his tongue with a finger, and planted his lips on hers. Tasting herself had her clutch the back of his neck and crushing her tongue into his, but when his finger stretched her as he slipped it inside, her hold slackened, and her assault faltered in favor of a long aroused sigh.

He briefly grinned, sliding his finger slowly in and out of her, then left a trail of kisses down to her chest. The slight salty tinge of her skin in combination with her wetness was utterly delicious, adding to the growing tightness in his pajama bottoms. He sucked on her breast, and worked another finger into her, and when in response her hips lifted off the mattress, he sank his teeth into the flesh, too.

"More," she pleaded needlessly, but Andy welcomed the hand that dug desperately into his scalp, leading him further down.

When he grazed the tip of his tongue against her nub, he felt the muscles around his moving fingers flutter and her fingers press harder into his hair. After a few more strokes and several more licks against her clit, her knees clamped around his head and a guttural sound of ecstasy fell from her lips.

His fingers stilled as she clenched around them, but he continued to lap at her wetness as she slowly came down from her high. When her knees finally released his head, he gave her one last swipe of her tongue, then looked up, peeking at her from between her legs, and she offered a sated smile, running a hand lovingly across his temple.

Taking it as the invitation it was, he slowly climbed back up her body, a cocky smile on his lips. "Enough?"

She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath as she tried to get her breathing back under control, but another lazy smile spread across her face. Her affirmative hum was followed by her hand tilting his head down, and when their lips met it was for a languid, sensuous kiss that drew a moan from Andy.

"I love you," he told her when they let up for air.

"I know," Sharon lifted her head a bit to place a kiss on his chin, "I love you, too."

He only smiled back dopily.

She bucked her hips into his, feeling his trapped hardness. "Your turn," she announced, running one hand down his back and slipping it into his underwear to cup his behind while guiding the other to his front.

When she palmed his length, on a groan, Andy dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

She kissed his cheek before trapping his earlobe between her teeth. With a squeeze to his buttocks that pushed him further into her hand, she then whispered, "Who's overdressed now?"

He chuckled into her shoulder, even though her hot breath sent another shiver down his spine, but when she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and underwear, insistently pushing them down, he was quick to roll off her and onto his side, to give her a hand getting him out of them.

She laughed at him when in his eagerness, it took him a clumsy moment longer to untrap his foot from his clothing, but he wasn't given time to react at all, before she pushed at his shoulder to flip him fully over onto his side of the bed. When in an exemplary graceful movement, she followed to straddle him, his hands landed on her hips and he groaned at the feel of her, wet and warm, above him.

He sucked in a sharp breath when she splayed her hands across his torso and at a torturous pace, dragged her fingernails down his chest again. What little blood was yet to rush to his cock definitely did just then at the sight of her gloriously naked figure confidently looming over him. When she stopped just short of wrapping her hands around him, however, he nearly groaned again, this time in sweet anticipatory agony. His body betrayed him anyway, and he involuntarily jerked his hips up into nothing, making her smirk. She didn't put him out of his misery though. She scooted up his lap, her soft folds at long last gliding over his member, but instead of adding another desperately needed grind, she leaned over him, a hand finding purchase in the middle of his chest, the other reaching for the drawer of his nightstand.

Knowing what caused her detour, he was far from feeling disappointed. Instead, his hands were on her inviting breasts instantly, his mouth quickly following. She hissed quietly at the touch, only managing to pull the drawer open before succumbing to the electric pleasure he elicited and slumping against him to clutch his head. Proud to derail her so effectively, he briefly trapped her nipple between his teeth, then reached a hand out blindly into the drawer in her stead. By the time he found what she was looking for, she had recovered and managed to slide away and out of his reach, but that didn't stop him from wiggling the retrieved bottle of lube and wiggling an eyebrow in a manner that smugly asked, 'Looking for this?'

She dragged her nails across his side in retaliation, making him grunt, but happily grabbed the proffered bottle. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch as she squeezed some of the liquid into her open palm. She let the bottle roll down onto the mattress, then warmed its retrieved contents up by rubbing it into her hands. She licked her lips in concentration, then met his gaze with a devious, wanton look that sent his heart into a beating frenzy. Finally, she pressed her palm into his length, wrapping her fingers around it in a firm, yet soft grip. Andy's elbows instantly buckled and he dropped his head down to his pillow.

When she gave him a slow stroke, he let out a garbled, "Ah!"

She repeated the motion several times at varying speeds and a grip to match, and at her complete mercy, Andy could barely keep his eyes open, let alone do anything else but grunt or groan. They finally slipped closed and his hands clenched into fists, when her thumbnail grazed the ridge of his head, but when she cupped his balls, they flew open and almost desperately, he clasped her wrist to still her hand. "Slow down," he warned.

His strangled, husky tone shot through her right down to her core, and she loosened her hold only after giving him one last stroke. Having lathered him sufficiently, and being more than excited for him in the wake of her earlier orgasm, she then gripped him at the base and angled her hips above him. She rubbed his tip through her folds only once, eliciting another tortured groan from him, before slowly sinking down on him.

They moaned in unison, stilling for a moment. When he grabbed her hips, she wrapped her fingers around his forearms, then started moving back and forth to accommodate his full girth. When she had him just the way she wanted, sheathed to the metaphorical hilt, she stilled again, closing her eyes and dropping her head down as she let the pressure build until neither one could take it anymore.

That point arrived nearly simultaneously; Andy's hold on her hips tightened just as she slid up his cock, and she set a steady pace of up- and downward motions. Andy matched her thrust for thrust, but knew this would sooner get him off than her, so he let go off her hips and squeezed his fingers beneath her thighs to pull her closer. That forced her to release his arms, and on her next downward stroke, he bucked his hips into her just a little more strongly, enough to shift her balance completely and have her place her hands on his thighs in seek of purchase. That the change in angle was more than welcome, he heard in the panting whimper she let out, and he picked up the force with which he met her thrusts. A hand anchored her to him at her lower back, and he was ready to lose all control at the sight of her lost in desire, but managed to slip the other between them where their bodies connected. Her movement momentarily faltered when his thumb touched her bundle of nerves, but then she redoubled her efforts and in renewed abandon sought out that perfect friction that would push her over the edge.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Right there, Andy," she added, her head falling back as she chased her peak.

His own high fast approaching, Andy met her grunt for grunt, slap for slap, and continued to rub vigorously against her clit. He pressed his palm into her ass, managing to adjust the angle just enough for her entire body to finally stiffen.

In the next moment, the tension snapped. Sharon arched her back and pressed against him one last time, his name a high-pitched cry on her lips as she clamped down around him. Briefly, she dug her fingers into his thighs, before with a shudder she leaned forward to brace herself against his chest. The thro of her orgasm set off his own, and on a growl, he wrapped his arms around her, shoving himself into her as deep as he could before letting his release flood her.

She slumped against him, shuddering and panting as their climax subsided. She mumbled something into his shoulder, but all he heard was a half moan, half hum.

In response he nuzzled her shoulder, and mumbled back something just as indiscernible.

"What?" She lifted her head, then slowly sat up again. She brushed her hair out of her face, still trying to catch her breath.

He groaned both at the sight of her, wonderfully flushed and nude, strands of hair sticking to her damp forehead, and at the sensitivity of his softening cock still nestled within her. He flipped them over, slipping out of her in the process, and she immediately made up for the loss of contact by wrapping her legs around him, then grinned when it drew another pleased moan from him.

"This, right here," he finally mumbled, kissing her smiling lips, "perfect."

She ran her hands appreciatively down his back. "Yes," she agreed, knowing exactly what he meant by _this_ , and tightening her legs around him to prolong their bliss a moment longer. After a few heartbeats, randomly and teasingly, she added, "All sweaty and panting."

Andy chuckled. "Another shower?" he offered, and the question would have been innocent if he hadn't pulled back a little to circle a digit around her nipple.

"Uh-ah," she disagreed, her arms looping around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss that turned long and languid until Andy dragged his lips down her cheek and neck to between her breasts.

He sucked gently on the supple flesh, then nestled his head there when Sharon lightly scratched at the hairs on the nape of his neck. He relaxed completely, making sure not to crush her with his entire weight, when she started massaging his scalp, and they slipped into a companionable silence as they allowed their heartbeats and breathing to completely return to normal.

His comfortable weight and the utter tranquility they found themselves in, started lulling Sharon back to sleep, and she was just about to fall completely under, when his hand slipped down to her hip and he ran his fingers lightly down to her inner thigh. "We should clean up," he mumbled, finding her skin damp and sticky from their earlier exertions.

Her sleepy hum of neither agreement nor disagreement, prompted his head up, only to find her eyes closed. He smiled, loving very little more than seeing her this relaxed and blissful, then slowly untangled himself from her in search of any of their discarded items of clothing. He found her nightgown first, but smartly didn't even think of using the pricey silk as a rag, so he bunched his T-shirt up instead to gently clean her up, chuckling when her legs instantly drew apart. Unable to resist, he placed a soft kiss on top of her mound, causing her knees to draw back together, then proceeded to clean himself up, before using the still dry side of his shirt to dab away the sweat across her torso as well. He smiled at the appreciative little hum she awarded him with, then threw his shirt back where he found it.

"So," he lay down next to her, "that's still a no on the shower?"

"Yes." She finally opened her eyes, and their vivid green instantly drew his lips to hers.

He nearly complained when they instantly slipped closed, but couldn't disagree that the prospect of another couple of hours of sleep sounded very alluring. "Okay," he said, although he doubted she was paying him much attention, then with some difficulty extricated the covers they were lying on top off and flung them over them.

She mumbled a thank you, and curled into his side, her leg slipping between his to wrap around his calf.

If he were a younger man, that alone would have stirred him up for round two, but as it was, he only made sure they were both comfortable with her wrapped around him like this, then pressed a kiss to her temple, and let the soft feel of her lull him to sleep as well.

THE END - for realz

* * *

I welcome any and all thoughts. :)


End file.
